The True Power Of PsychicsChapter 1
by seetheotherworld
Summary: This is the first of 10 chapters describing a never before seen adventure and what happens when Ash and the gang meet a real psychic. Also before anyone points it out I do realise that this is a self insert story.


Ash Ketchem is a young traveling trainer whose main goal in life is to become the world's greatest pokémon master with his partner Pikachu at his side. He's currently traveling with his close friend Brock who used to be the gym leader of Pewter City but now wants to become the world's top pokémon breeder.

They were camping out under the stars before preparing to enter the dense forest that lies ahead of them. Their thoughts turn to their other friends May and Max. The two siblings used to travel with them but recently left to take their own paths in life. May who is older went out on her own to become an excellent pokémon coordinator and Max her younger brother went home to wait until he was old enough to get his own pokémon.

The two guys were about to settle down to sleep when Brock suddenly pointed up to the sky.

"Hey look. It's a falling star."

"Quick! Make a wish!" said Ash.

They sat up and watched the star shoot across the sky. After a moments silence Brock turned around and added a few more twigs to the campfire.

"So what did you wish for?" He asked Ash

"Same as always, to one day become the world's greatest pokémon master. What did you wish for?"

"That some day soon I would find the most beautiful girl ever and she'll instantly fall in love with me." He said with a dreamy smile on his face.

Ash and Pikachu laugh at him, this annoyed Brock.

"You never know. It might happen one day!" He shouted.

They all wish each other goodnight and fall sound asleep.

The next morning they gather their stuff and headed in to the forest. Not far from their path, a girl was playing with her Jynx.

"Hey Jenny stop cheating!" she laughed. "You're not allowed to use teleport during hide and seek. You're supposed to stay still until I find you!" The girl looked around and is about to give up but then she spotted a bit of blonde hair poking out of a flowery bush. Thinking that Jenny didn't know she was there she crept up on her and tried to grab her from behind. But Jenny did know that she was there and used teleport on the girl. The girl was gone leaving Jenny giggling to herself.

Back on the path, Brock was constantly on the lookout for the perfect girl he wished for.

"Come on Brock. You might as well give up. It's not like your dream girl is going to just drop out of the sky." Ash told him

"Yeah I guess you're right" Says Brock with a disappointed sigh. They walk on for a bit. Then Brock suddenly stops.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ash asks.

"I can't move. It's like I'm frozen." Brock says through gritted teeth. The air shimmers and the girl who was playing with her Jynx is teleported on to Brock's foot. She grabs Brocks shoulders.

"Got ya!" she yelled. Then she realized that she wasn't where she thought she was and begins to blush. She takes two steps back and began to apologize.

"I'm really, really sorry. I thought that I grabbed Jenny. She must have used teleport on me at the last moment." Ash gave her a confused look. "I'm Kerryanna by the way"

"Oh…. I see now. Jenny is you psychic Pokémon," said Brock

"That's right" Kerryanna smiled at them. Then, she turned around and shouted for Jenny so loudly that it could be heard on the other side of the forest. The Jynx walked out of her hiding place behind a bush close to the road. She was laughing.

"Jenny! Apologize to Brock right now." Jenny looked up at her and tilted her head to one side.

"Jynx?"

"Because you teleported me on to his foot. That's why." Jenny walked up to Brock and mumbled what was probably an apology. Then the pokémon turned back to Kerryanna and said something that they guys didn't understand.

"I'll ask later" Kerryanna whispered back.

"Wait, wait. Hang on a second. I've got some questions I want to ask," Ash demanded. "Did you just have a conversation with your Jynx? How did you know Brock's name? Have you been following us or something?"

"Ash! Don't be so rude." said Brock. "Now I've got some questions I'd also like to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Er no… go ahead."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kerryanna was too shocked to answer. Ash sighed.

"This happens with every girl he sees" he said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and gave Brock a mild thunder shock to stun him.

"Now tell us, who are you." Ash demanded

"Well to put it simply, I'm a pokémon powered psychic." she told him.

"Er…what's that?" Kerryanna looked around to make sure no-one could overhear them.

She told them that her grandmother was a psychic so she had some basic powers anyway. It was only simple things like the occasional moment of mind reading and knowing what the weather was going to be like. But one day when she was a little girl and when Jenny was just a Smoochum something happened.

Jenny had just lost a battle against a strong Golbat and was left confused after it used a supersonic attack. Kerryanna was picking apples for her mother from the trees around the town. She saw Jenny and was worried that she was hurt so, she picked the little Smoochum up. Jenny had thought that Kerryanna was another pokémon trying to attack her so she used destiny bond by accident before fainting in her arms. She took Jenny to the nearest Pokémon centre and when she was better, tried to release her. That's when things went wrong. They went 30 feet away from each other and they both started to feel ill. Kerryanna thought nothing of it and walked on. Jenny knew it had something to do with Kerryanna and run back to her. Jenny grabbed her leg and suddenly she could see all of Jenny's thoughts and memories and Jenny could see hers. Since that day they had been partners and Kerryanna's powers had increased.

"So that's how you knew Brock's name" Ash said.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I read minds without even realizing it" Her eyes started to glow blue and her face look like she was in a daydream. Then she started talking but the voice didn't sound like it belonged to her. "Hey Ash do you want a battle?" Then she went back to her normal voice. "Jenny! Sorry sometimes she likes to use my voice because most people can't understand her."

"That is very strange, but sure I'll battle you" said Ash with a grin.

"Come on Jenny we have to prepare."

Ash and Brock wondered what she was on about. Then they just watched with interest. Kerryanna pulled her blonde hair out of the ponytail then, she took her shoes and socks off. She shook hands with Jenny and then turned to look at Ash.  
"Are we battling or what?" She asked. Ash got up and stood opposite her.

He sent out his first pokémon; which was Pikachu, but then something really strange happened. Kerryanna was lifted off the ground slightly and both she and Jenny's eyes glowed blue. From the sidelines Brock could see that Kerryanna was surrounded by an almost invisible blue bubble. Ash ignored all of this and put all of his concentration in to the battle.

Pikachu first attacked with thunder shock but Jenny quickly cart wheeled out of the way. Kerryanna did a cartwheel too except it was in midair. Then without a single command being shouted Jenny used psywave and sent Pikachu flying in to a tree. He struggled to his feet but before he could move Jenny and Kerryanna in the exact same movement used ice punch and Pikachu fainted. Kerryanna dropped back down to the ground. Brock was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. She hugged Jenny.

"That was so much fun!" she giggled. "And I bet you're wondering how I did that aren't you."

After sorting out her hair out and putting her shoes back on she started to explain. When she was joined with Jenny not only were her psychic powers boosted but she also developed a mental connection with Jenny.

"And now that we've gone so long without anyone being able to separate us we share the same life energy as well. If we were ever pulled away from each other then we would probably fall horribly ill." She looked up to the sky and then back at the boys. "That's why I'm here I had a vision that very soon two people and a talking Meowth is going to come and try and take Jenny. I know one of you is destined to help me save her. Will you mind helping me?"

Ash's face hardened. "Sounds like team Rocket to me."

"Don't worry Kerryanna. I promise that team Rocket or anyone else won't come anywhere near your Jynx or you." He shouted so loudly that Pidgey took off from the trees around them. He took hold of her hands. "You have my word on it." At that point Marshtomp came out of its pokéball and took Jenny's hands so he was mimicking Brock exactly.

"Oh Brock" Kerryanna breathed blushing again. Then she heard Marshtomp promising Jenny that he would work hard to protect her as well which got the same sort of reaction. It was the perfect moment, until a Ferrow flew over them and dropped a large apple on to Brocks head which then also bounced off him and on to Marshtomp's head.

"Okay Brock I think she gets the message." Ash laughed as he dragged Brock away.

That night, as Ash failed his fifth attempt to light the camp fire with damp twigs, Kerryanna came up with an idea.

"Here let's try this instead." She pulled a pokéball out of her pocket. She released the pokémon on to the spot where the damp twigs lay. It was a Slugma! "Tah-dah! A living campfire" So they fell asleep by the light and warmth given off by sleepy slug Pokémon.

In some bushes not too far from the newly made friends, another trio of people wasn't sleeping at all.

"I wanna look!" demanded Meowth

"Be quiet!" Snapped Jessie

"Maybe one of us should have a go. I mean after all you've been looking for ages and haven't found them yet" Said James.

"Well if you would let me concentrate then I could find them faster. Ooooooo what do we have here." Jessie zoomed in. "I spy a Pikachu. But who's she?"

"Let me see." James demanded. Jessie reluctantly handed over the binoculars to James. "She's beautiful. Like a sleeping angle." James started to go off in to his own little daydream world, until Jessie slapped him round the back of the head.

"We're here to steal the pokémon. Not to find you a girlfriend. But look there's a Jynx and a Slugma down there as well."

"Can't we do this tomorrow? I'm bushed." Meowth moaned. James yawned in agreement

"Fine. We'll snatch them in the morning but it has to be before they wake up."


End file.
